


[GB·BG向]最后的黄金苹果（900番外）完结

by tiliya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 因为CP不同，我就单开一项了，大约2-3节完结。避雷预警：男性被强奸描写、性暴力描写、暴力描写。分类只选了F/M，因为我觉得强奸不算正常做爱，以上。





	1. Chapter 1

底特律市区一角，一间餐吧兼了酒吧，店面不小，太阳落山后还算热闹。  
几名仿生人侍应生和人类交叉忙碌穿梭，为就餐喝酒的人们端上一份份精美可口的食物和酒饮。  
虽然仿生人革命事件被彻底镇压，但底特律还是有点惶惶的气氛，人们对仿生人的态度也很两极分裂。  
吧台前坐了一名挂了警徽的青年男子，看起来心情不好，一直在喝闷酒，他身后站了一名标配的警探型仿生人，沉默不语。  
“警官，你身旁仿生人的手在流血，需要绷带吗？”  
“我是警探！不是警官！哪里来的土包子！”  
男人低骂着，酒杯重重的敲在吧台上，年轻的服务生吓了一跳，下意识望向倚在吧台墙角的年龄稍长的女性。对方瞥了一眼像个火药桶一样的警探，和他身后手掌滴落蓝色液体的沉默仿生人，走来为他调酒。  
“詹……”  
服务生弱弱地唤老板。  
“没事，栗安，去帮我拿些下酒小食。”  
眼瞅着警探喝上了头，零食也端了上来，警探转头，只顾着和D罩杯的金发服务生聊个没完。  
詹妮特绕出吧台，走到警探仿生人身旁。  
“你是，警探型的RK900吧？有名字吗？”  
“名字？未获得。”  
淡灰色的眼珠聚焦，视线落在眼前的人类身上。  
詹妮特一直对RK900型很感兴趣，特别是他们淡灰带了些许蓝紫的眼睛，又圆又亮，彷如夜光中的宝石，一绺散落的刘海在宝石前晃悠悠，勾得她心底发痒。如果有幸能拥有一名RK900，她可以看他到天荒地老。  
“你的手掌怎么了？”  
“枪伤。”  
仿生人木然回答，但蓝色的人造血液不停砸在地板上，詹妮特的恻隐之心又冒出了头，掏出手绢，她向仿生人伸出手。  
“来，我帮你包一下，虽然不能治疗，至少让你不再流血。”  
“感谢。”  
仿生人没有拒绝，抬起手掌。  
是男性的宽大手掌，人类女性感慨着，帮他扎紧伤口后，詹妮特抬头望他。  
警探仿生人比她高一头还要多，身材结实，几乎有瘦小的她一倍半那么宽。  
但仿生人的手腕也有点不正常的弧度，詹妮特摸了一把，仿生人在她手里哆嗦了一下，却没吭声。向她点头致谢，RK900又站直了看着搭档的后背，没再有别的动作。  
好美的眼珠，想要。  
走出好几步，詹妮特才嘟囔了一句。  
等醉醺醺的警探带着搭档仿生人离开，老板望着仿生人的背影叹了口气，又回到角落的阴影里。  
直到她想吸支烟。

离开餐厅的两个男人并没有走远。  
警探出门拐了个弯，径直走到餐厅后巷里，命令他的搭档脱下裤子，一如往常。  
还没等仿生人准备好，人类男性急切地压住他，掐住他的后颈，强迫他趴在垃圾桶盖上。  
仿生人的后腔被毫无准备的强行打开，搭档的凶器没有丝毫怜悯，直接捅进去，RK900颤抖一下，却没有反抗。  
“破塑料！汉克已经死那么久了，早该我补升副队长了！都是是你处处阻挠我！”  
骂着仿生人，人类又狠狠地疯狂抽插他。  
腔肉被操弄到几乎翻出，RK900没有发出呻吟声，像一坨没有感觉的无机物，他已经习惯这种事情。  
但巨量的痛觉数据令他的LED疯狂闪烁着红色。  
记忆体中调出偶遇旧型号的回忆。  
RK800低首吻那名人类女性，他的神情自然又幸福。  
想要……我也想要……  
仿生人的中枢突然浮现出这句语言，不该有的自由思想令他反射性收紧身体。  
这下又惹怒了醉酒的搭档。  
“破东西！突然绷紧搞什么？！”

探头出来抽烟，詹妮特隐约看到有两个交叠的人影，在垃圾桶边上纠缠。  
后入式，是男人和男人做爱的普通体位。  
她眯着眼睛盯了几秒判断谁上谁下，突然小姑娘服务生也好奇地探出来看。  
虽然别人是在打野战，但围观也不太礼貌。  
捂住小姑娘的嘴巴，詹妮特把她拎回后厨走廊。  
“哇，是刚才那个警官，和他的仿生人在做呢！”  
小女生捂着脸兴奋的尖叫。  
“是警探。我怎么觉得像硬上。仿生人一点性奋的声音都没有。刚才看见那个仿生人的手掌都是血，伤成这情况还要做啊？”  
满心疑惑，詹妮特敲了敲小姑娘的脑袋，让她不要脑补下去。

“没意思的东西。”  
男人发泄够了，射在仿生人腔内，又捅了捅他，意犹未尽地提上裤子。  
仿生人依旧没有沉默之外的反应，伸手提起被褪到膝盖下，浸在污泥里的长裤。  
“妈的，还有人给你包扎？破东西、量产机，你值得这块手绢吗？”  
骂骂咧咧地去踢仿生人的手，男人没料到对方居然预知一般躲开，将染满蓝色的手绢护在胸前。  
接连的不顺让人类警探爆发了，掐住仿生人的脖子，踹断他的右腿膝关节，凶狠地将他脑袋撞到墙上，一下，两下，直到仿生人无法计数，也无法动弹。  
在脑部躯壳被砸裂前，仿生人上传了最后的联网数据，该上传的，不该上传的，他统统更新到所有RK900连接的共享服务器中。  
“还得提交报废申请。妈的。下雨了！操！”  
失去机能的仿生人被扔在黑暗的后巷里，静静等待系统最后一次完整运行。

结束营业，服务生出来丢垃圾，突然发现脚边有一坨人形物件。  
“我的天！！詹！！快来！！”  
老板闻声走出来，借着路灯看地上的仿生人，她的心一下子揪到不能呼吸。  
“是刚才那个警探的搭档？！怎么搞成这样？！快去叫人。”  
仿生人员工小心地把他搬到詹妮特的公寓里，也都是一脸恐惧的表情，詹妮特怕他们也搞出事来，催促他们回去收拾餐厅，趁早休息。  
詹妮特的公寓就在餐厅二层，一层给餐厅使用，三层当做仓库和仿生人店员栖身处，需要密码锁才能上去，只有她和仿生人店员们才能上三楼。  
仿生人突然睁开双眼，眼珠转动，四下张望扫描。  
“RK900？你能不能听懂我的话？”  
“逻辑运算模组正常运转。可以。”  
灰透色的眼珠看向她，又把她心疼了一下——他被虐打到脸部的素体都露出来了，模样太惨。  
“你状况怎样？还可以运行吗？”  
“我想……想？自由思考这种行为不应该出现在我的系统中。”  
“总会产生的。”  
“推测，你救助我，是因为想要我的身体？”  
仿生人神情冷淡，仿佛无法感受到身体痛楚。  
“猜对了！我能摸摸你吗？”  
詹妮特试探的问。  
“我是废弃品，请随意处置我。”  
得到他允许，她才轻轻抚摸他刘海。想摸这撮可爱毛发，她都忍一晚了！  
“你这不是好好的嘛？哪里像废弃品？除了腿断掉一条，啊，手掌也漏了个洞……脸上怎么办？”  
轻柔地触碰仿生人失去一半皮肤层的脸颊，人类女性眉头紧蹙，担心焦虑。  
“会修复的，皮肤层。我听到了。‘好美的眼珠，想要。’”  
复述人类女性的话语，RK900睁大眼睛看她，等待人类对他接下来的处理。  
“哇，你全听到了？！你还有录音功能？！”  
“只是语音模仿。拿走我的眼珠吧。取出时请注意不要弄断血管。釱流失太快，我的运行时间会变短。”  
“拿走？挖你眼睛？！别开玩笑了！”  
被他冷静的语气吓一跳，詹妮特震惊地拍他脑袋。  
“你不是，想要我的光学组件？”  
仿生人平淡的脸上，终于露出一丝疑惑。  
“我想要的不只是这双漂亮的眼睛——”  
“嗯？”  
仿生人的表情更加迷惑，但人类转而问起其他话题。  
“你怎么伤成这样？执行了什么危险任务？”  
“警探用枪威胁嫌疑人。扣下扳机的几率为87%，我用手掌捂住枪口，所以我的手掌……他殴打我。用枪托砸断了我的手腕，使用我满足性冲动后，又踩坏我的膝关节，损坏我的头部，将我扔在你店铺后门。”  
平静的嗓音叙述残酷的事实经过，但仿生人仿佛说的不是自己事情一般。  
“去他妈的变态吧？！听了疼死了！！”  
人类发怒了，但令人类发怒的事情还没完。  
“弄坏的不止这些。我的性爱组件也被他……”  
“性爱组件是什么？”  
“这里……”  
用完好的左手努力解开裤链，仿生人艰难的褪下裤子。  
蓝色的仿生血液，混合了黏稠的体液，在他下腹部洇了一片。  
“这也是被他搞的？！神经病吗？！”  
仿生人点了点头，似乎毫无羞耻心，向她展示自己身体。  
詹妮特谨慎地用指尖轻戳那团软肉。  
男人的性器还没到血肉模糊的地步，但明显受了伤。又肿又大，以一种不正常的形态浸在体液里。  
“里面，被塞进东西，前后都是。”  
“很疼吧……你的右手不能用，我帮你处理一下这里。”  
怒意夹杂着怜意，人类扶着仿生人，想让他躺在地毯上。  
“地毯，会弄脏。”  
仿生人瞥了一眼，突然发声。  
“你也太能操心了，我拿东西垫一下。”  
“戴手套。会割伤。”  
“知道了！你里面到底被塞了什么？！”  
“一些废弃物，和办公用品。”  
用防水布垫在男人身下，詹妮特磨圆了细镊子的顶端，握住他肿大的肉棒，小心地探入被撑得失去原本模样的马眼，拉扯硬塞进他精管的异物。  
“王八蛋……他就是不想让你射精吧？”  
“是的。他说，破烂东西，凭什么享受到射精快感？屁股抬高点，让我操你的时候省点力。”  
他的话让她更生气了，但又不敢使力，夹紧异物，轻轻拉拽出来，断掉的笔芯，曲别针，甚至还有折下来的卡片一角，乱七八糟的玩意儿被强行塞进男人脆弱的性器中，他居然还能正常行动。RK900是有痛觉系统的仿生人，被凌辱到这种地步，会有多疼？人类的心疼的仿佛滴血，清理干净他的精管，小心捻压他的蛋囊，摸索里面还有没有剩下的异物。  
“呼，舒服多了。异常物体已清除。”  
仿生人头一次发出轻松的叹息声，人类终于放下心来，抬起他的腿曲好，准备清理他的后部腔穴。  
“变态……死变态……”  
从他肉腔里掏出混着蓝血和白浊精液的乱七八糟物体，人类手都哆嗦了。还有些非常尖利的碎物，早就割破了仿生人的腔道，他居然依旧一声不吭。  
“他也不怕把自己的小鸡巴割掉了！！”  
“……用词有点粗俗。”  
“你管我啊！我现在就想骂死他！你检测一下，里面还有吗？”  
掏了半天，人类的手指已经到了极限，摸不到什么东西了。  
“还有，快到腔结位置了，请用手掌放进来……”  
“会撑破吧？！”  
“没问题，你的手掌很小巧。”  
戴了手套，借着他的血做润滑，詹妮特的手一下子就送进他腔内深处，摸索勾紧那团异物，向外使力。  
RK900表情痛苦，依旧不吭声，手指抓紧地毯。  
从男人的腔内拽出异物，詹妮特隐约分辨出那是盆栽的枝桠。  
但仿生人的蓝血从无法闭合的损坏腔口泄出，流个没完。  
“血止不住！怎么办？900？”  
“不要担心，用东西塞进去堵住，五天内就能自行修复完毕。”  
才不听他那套，思考了一下，詹妮特抽了几张纸巾塞住他腔口，抓起外套跑出门去。  
被扔在地毯上的仿生人，静静躺着。血液浸透纸巾，身体下的蓝色血泊逐渐扩大，他开始考虑终将到来的死亡。  
想再次遇到RK800和他的人类……他的记忆，充满了……幸福感？被人类呵护怜爱。羡慕，羡慕。  
很快就会停机了。还有三小时零七分钟。  
想，存在下去。异常仿生人没有存在的资格，但依旧想，活下去……  
人类突然冲进门，一大包东西扔在仿生人身旁。  
“给，自己喝。”  
詹妮特掏出釱包，拧开塞给仿生人。  
RK900木然地将吸管含进口中，蓝色生命之液补充到他的身体里。她没有扔下自己，她回来了。破损中枢里，漾上大量异常情感数据，他拼命忍耐，压制那些不该出现的数据。  
人类拽出湿透的纸巾，拿出一包修补剂，倒在绷带上浸透，掰开他流着蓝血的穴口塞了进去。  
“疼吗？听店家说这样修补内腔最安全，你伤得太重了。”  
“不，还好……”  
“你介意戴尿不湿吗？”  
“不……”  
仿生人的脸上终于有了波动，些微诧异。  
“那就行，你得忍两天。”  
利落的擦净男人腿根里的污迹，她又拆开一包成人尿不湿，仔细垫在他臀下。扶他躺到沙发上，人类又抬起仿生人右手手臂，查看他扭曲的手腕。  
“裤子先别穿了，等你修复完毕前，光着屁股吧。来，我帮你重新包一下手掌。”  
“手绢，脏了，不要扔……”  
仿生人有点不能相信的看着她，嘟囔着。  
“不扔，反正过几个小时就挥发完了，是不是？”  
“没错……”  
“疼就叫出来吧，我肯定弄疼你了。”  
帮他固定手腕，人类的语气十分痛惜。  
“啊……疼。”  
仿生人试着发出真实的痛呼，却让人类听起来十分敷衍。  
“别糊弄我啦。你乖乖地在沙发上躺着，修复机体，可以吗？把你挪到客房怕有二次伤害。”  
“嗯，这样已经很好。感谢你救治我。”  
仿生人闭上双眼，令人类心醉的美丽灰眸被遮住了，但他沉静平和的面容也让她迷恋到不能自拔，虽然缺失了一块，露出被磨损的素体。  
“我用什么，报答你……”  
仿生人的话语随着切换到休眠模式，逐渐低到消失不见。赤红的LED也变成黄色，他开始自我修复了。  
肉偿？  
人类的脑海里突然蹦出这个词。


	2. 有正经的BG车

救回来RK900的第三天，居然发生了二次仿生人革命。  
这次可不一般了，产生异变的是二十万台机能强悍的RK900型仿生人，借由他们强大的数据共享机能，一瞬间同步异常觉醒，全国所有职能部门彻底瘫痪。  
外面乱成一锅粥，餐厅没办法营业了，詹妮特通知店里放假，让大家等风声过了再说。  
店主只能留在家里欣赏仿生人，心情却挺不错，詹妮特不太担心那些老科幻片中的情节发生，毕竟捡回来的仿生人性格温和又听话，他的同型机估计不会闹到天翻地覆。  
躺了两天的仿生人情况好了很多，脸部缺失的皮肤层也恢复完整。他坐起身，试着站立，但右腿膝关节损坏严重，他失败了，跌回沙发里。  
“你要干什么？”  
詹妮特看着他奇怪的行为模式。  
“我想，清洗自己。”  
“我帮你。”  
人类架起他，扶他去浴室。  
仿生人的体重很轻，搬运他也不费力，但她的手掌扶在他赤裸胸肌上，肌肤柔软的触感激起了她想要他的欲望。  
让他在浴缸里坐好，人类抚摸他的身体再次检查。  
脱掉包着他的尿不湿，詹妮特捏了捏他性器，眼看着混了蓝色的透明液体，从被撑开过的顶端孔眼溢出来。  
“这里面的伤口还没好吗？”  
“已经修复完毕。是积存的釱。”  
“帮你清出来吧。”  
说着，人类握紧他的肉物揉捏，那肿物却变得更大，她的一只手都快握不住了。不会吧？！这么大都还没有完全勃起吗？人类吓得够呛，幻想了一下，如果真的推了他，这东西会不会把自己撕裂。  
单纯的仿生人可没猜到人类对自己的旖旎幻想，感觉系统全开，全神贯注享受人类的服务。  
仿生人的射精高潮来的很快，男性健壮的小腹绷紧片刻，透明精液混了蓝色血丝，喷溅在浴缸里。  
痴望自己的快乐欲液，男人抿着唇轻轻哼吟。  
“感觉怎样？！”  
总算听到他的呻吟声，詹妮特几乎以为这位终结者不会呻吟了。  
“奇特。这种数据，我喜欢。”  
“你这里一点都没消下去呢。”  
继续帮他挤压丝毫不见疲软的肉茎，人类感慨。  
“还能不能，继续帮我？”  
“行，没问题。”  
又逼他射了四次，人类手都麻了，仿生人的性器才稍稍消肿。虽然右腿断掉动弹不得，但躺在浴缸里的男性依然强壮又诱人，加上刚被多次性高潮侵袭，那双灰色眼睛柔到能滴出水来。  
“可以了吗？洗澡吧？”  
人类忍住非礼他的冲动，逼着自己转移注意力。  
“嗯……感谢你。”  
仿生人坐直，等人类继续帮自己清洁身体。  
打了洗发泡沫的人造毛发在手心里软软地扫着，让人类又开始心猿意马。  
好想咬他啊。想狠狠咬他，听他哀叫——忍住吃掉他的欲望，她为他洗澡——她也没有帮异性洗澡的经验，但这名仿生人非常配合，乖的不像话。  
仔细观看他，仿生人的身体简直完美，肌肉虬实，皮肤白皙，除了些微体毛，还有些零散的痣，他颈项上的几颗痣，更是十分诱人。  
“后面也能碰水了吗？”  
“可以了，麻烦帮我——”  
努力张开双腿，仿生人等待人类帮他。  
抽出旧纱布，她又换了干净的捅进他腔内擦拭，擦了几遍，见不到蓝色才罢休。但有别的液体流在她手指上。  
仿生人仿佛在忍耐。  
“弄疼你了吗？”  
“不……是……你一直压到我的……”  
“你的什么？”  
“性组件的敏感点，前列腺。你再按几下，我就会达到高潮阙值。”  
“高潮？你想要试试后部高潮吗？”  
“嗯……想试一下。”  
头发上还顶着细细泡沫，仿生人又对其他会导致性高潮的行为产生了浓厚兴趣。他的性意识和个人想法在增加，詹妮特暗自窃喜，立刻同意帮他弄后面。  
踏进浴缸，她抬起他的一条腿在肩上固定住，男性的红肿腔口露出来。被过度使用和虐待，让那入口有点无法闭合，人类轻轻叹息，用手指轻戳进去，找到刚才被压迫的位置。  
她一边套弄他未完全萎下去的前部组件，一边帮他揉压敏感点。  
“唔……啊……”  
没压几下，仿生人僵硬地呻吟，为人类制造的后腔吸紧了她的手指。  
黏稠滑腻的体液从他身体里流出，让人类吃惊，却也转瞬间明白了他被设计的用途。  
“很奇怪，我变得奇怪了……詹妮特……”  
仿生人的泪水零落，声音都变得哽咽。  
“一点都不奇怪，你这样就很好了。我帮你洗干净吧。”  
身上的沐浴液泡泡被冲掉后，仿生人张口，示意她清洗自己口腔。从壁橱里掏出一根新牙刷，沾了牙膏，人类细细地帮仿生人刷牙，但她手法太笨拙，好几次捅到他舌根，幸亏仿生人不会呕吐。詹妮特吐了吐舌头，索性帮他又刷了一遍，仿生人像只温驯的大猫，眯起眼睛享受她温柔对待。

900的情况逐渐好转，除了依旧不能活动的膝盖和被砸坏的头部组件，其他受损部位已经修复的七七八八，詹妮特总算放下心来，又动了要他的心思。  
詹妮特找了些店里仿生人的旧衣服，将就给他穿，但总觉得埋没了他的容貌和气场。仿生人倒不介意，在她身旁没有受伤和停机的危险，还被照顾得无微不至，系统压力值一直在10%以下。  
新闻烦到看不下去，詹妮特关了电视，却不敢轻易出门。反正餐厅冰柜里有的是食材，人类饿不死，可也只能看仿生人度日，俗话说得好，饱暖思淫欲。看的久了，人类心底的欲望冒出了头，再也不想压制。  
看着身旁乖乖坐在沙发里的仿生人，人类终于开口了。  
“你能当我的仿生人吗？”  
人类小心翼翼地问他，捕捉他平淡面容上的细微表情变化。这型号的仿生人有情绪表达机能，而且他已经是——  
“你想要我？一台废弃仿生人？”  
灰色人工眼眸移动，注视面前的人类。  
“什么废弃？身体帮你清理干净了，腿也包好了，就等你自己修复完成。你还有哪里需要我帮你处理吗？”  
“不知道。我的中枢系统里，有奇怪的数据。你再说一遍？”  
他的表情无措茫然。  
“能成为我的仿生人吗？我想要你。”  
人类握起他的手，认真复述。  
“要我……哪种意义的要我？”  
转动眼珠，RK900似乎不太相信听到的人类言语。  
“你不介意的话，异性那种，可以嘛？”  
詹妮特豁了出去，向他表白。  
“性伴侣。完全可以。但我的性爱组件曾经被弄坏过。无法确定能为你提供什么程度的性服务。”  
表情依旧茫然，RK900直直看她。  
“什么性服务！性伴侣个鬼！我想追你！”  
被他的迟钝搞的哭笑不得，人类索性挽起他的手，亲吻他圆嘟嘟的粗壮手指。  
“追我……但我……是机器……我被别人……”  
“别管那个王八蛋对你做过什么，我把你洗干净了，你是干净的！看着我！机器会哭吗？别装了！你的其他同型仿生人都异常了，在搞事。我不信你还是个机器。”  
“你不怕我。”  
RK900的眼神柔和又饱含痛楚，那眼神落在人类心底，人类感觉像被刀穿透了。  
“异常仿生人又不是什么稀奇物种。”  
“你店里，那几个仿生人，是不是？”  
仿生人还有些迟疑，LED闪着黄蓝交接的光芒。自己，损坏的仿生人，怎么值得被她拥有。  
“不仅那几个。后厨全是异常仿生人。和你一样。我早就知道你是，不用伪装。”  
人类笃定的话语冲击仿生人的中枢，下一句话让他彻底投降。  
“我不想再叫你900，你来我的餐厅五次，我一直在看着你，我喜欢你。你和你的同类不同，你就是你。”  
“不同？我想要属于我的名字——给我名字。”  
喃喃碎语，仿生人几乎无法分析自己的发言。  
“RK Nine hundred……nine……奈因，可以吗？”  
詹妮特早就暗搓搓为他准备好了名字，却不敢直接问他，仿生人想要成为独一无二存在的欲望，终于给了她机会。  
“奈因……我喜欢你给我的名字。我更喜欢你。我是你的奈因。詹妮特……”  
微微扯起一侧唇角，仿生人给她自己最开心程度的笑容，晶亮眼珠被泪水打湿。  
“叫我詹，奈因。”  
“嗯，我的詹……”  
奈因含泪微笑的表情让人类兴奋起来，她即刻把他推倒在沙发上，对他做情侣应该做的事情。  
身高将近一米九的健壮男性仿生人，被一米六的瘦小人类女性压在身下。  
“嗯……詹……你想要我吗？”  
“想要你很久了。可是你这个实在有点大啊——”  
“大？这是按照我的身体比例设计的。詹，你还不到160吧。”  
“158。谁让你那么高！”  
人类女性抱怨着，手伸进男性仿生人的裤子里，掏摸一阵，索性直接拽掉他的裤子。  
“你到底有没有正常用过这里？”  
扒拉他的粉色肉物，人类好奇心大涨。  
“只有出厂检测时启动过。然后我被分配到DPD……就再也没有……第一次射精，是被你清理釱积液……”  
“那是你的第一次吗？好可怜……咦，这意味着，你在某些方面还是处男？”  
900终于露出一点羞涩神情，闭起眼睛点头。  
“好可爱啊……我头一次看到仿生人害羞。”  
被夸可爱，男性嘴唇紧抿，更羞于发出声音。  
“我能吻你吗？”  
詹妮特准备先给他来些前戏，要不然他硬起来那么大，怎么可能插的进来。  
点头不吭声，仿生人脸颊都羞红了，轻轻张嘴，粉红色的舌尖探出来一点，青涩又诱惑。  
等到人类的舌进入他的口腔，仿生人突然哀哼，舌也变得有灵魂一样，拼命回缠。激烈又温柔的吻差点把詹妮特憋死，吻到嘴唇发麻，她废了些力气才勉强推开奈因，逼他停止接吻。  
“这感觉……是接吻……和人类的吻……”  
仿生人的眼神又开始失焦、变空。  
“那王八蛋都没亲过你？！”  
詹妮特震惊了，按理说他和警探做了不少次，居然连初吻都在。  
“没有……他说我的嘴巴只是用来帮他处理肉棒的……飞机杯不配得到正常的性爱。”  
“混球！可怜的孩子……”  
在他唇上轻点了几下，人类脑子里开始设计报复行动。  
“詹，不要，你不要报复。”  
“这你都猜得到。”  
“你的肾上腺素和血压都在上升。”  
“笨蛋！他把你当用完即弃的物品啊！”  
女性牙齿都要咬碎，怒火满涨。  
“不要管他，你跟我说的……詹，我那里硬起来了，想要……但我无法联网更新性爱数据……”  
“乖。没关系，我帮你。”  
等她脱下衣服，奈因的光学组件捕捉到詹妮特左边锁骨上奇特的纹身。  
像一朵盛开的鸢尾花。  
“詹……你以前是不是……”  
“如你所推测。我是杀人犯。”  
“为什么你会……”  
性器被压住摩擦，仿生人开始兴奋，急速喘息，却又不忘询问对方。  
“我的妹妹。被杀了。被男人奸杀。她才十四岁。但DPD却跟我说做不到什么。做不到？我做得到。第一次杀人确实有点难以下手。但轮到第三个，我已经能熟练割开他的关节，看着他慢慢失血死亡。我发誓，不杀尽强奸犯，绝不停手。”  
“呜……”  
快感袭来，仿生人已经无法发声，只能呻吟回应她。  
“一次失手，被异常仿生人救了，所以我在报答他们，见一个，救一个。三楼其实没有货物，是我父母的房子，现在躲满了异常仿生人，可能塞了接近三位数。我伤太重，之后没再杀人，一直休息到现在。满意了吗？你还敢不敢跟我上床？还是要逮捕我？”  
人类语气变得犀利尖锐，见仿生人沉默，她的心开始变冷，抬腿就想从他身上离去。  
大腿瞬间被仿生人箍住，她挣扎了一下，放弃了。他的掌心摩擦她的肌肤，一点点移向秘处。  
“我已经被报废……不再隶属于DPD……我现在只关心怎样才能取悦身上的女性……啊……不要这样压我的精囊……会……”  
“你这里也很敏感吗？”  
人类被他的话语感动，却还想欺负他。猛地压住输精管，压迫他的囊袋。  
“呃嗯！”  
男性仿生人空射出一滩润滑前液，身体乱扭，LED通红。  
“好听……继续叫，奈因，用力浪叫，我想听你最妩媚的声音。”  
“想进去……求你……”  
揉了揉他被大量润滑体液浸满的巨物，詹妮特豁出去了，反正不就是眼睛一闭吞进去，顶多被他撕裂到送医院而已。  
她扶住他的顶端，坐下去，体型差太大，果然没那么容易。  
蘑菇头就已经卡在入口，没法再进一步。撕拉的好疼……奈因被强迫的时候，是不是更疼？他连润滑都没有过……  
“詹，慢点……你那里太紧……”  
前·杀人犯性格依旧爆裂，怎么可能听仿生人的劝阻？一咬牙硬是坐了下去，巨大的仿生肉棒卡在人类腔口，进也不是，退也没戏。  
“好疼！！！混蛋仿生人！！”  
人类痛到忘记自己才是先下手的那一方，拼命骂着身体里半入性器的主人。  
“是我的错，我是混蛋仿生人，对不起……”  
不住道歉，男性手不停地按摩人类身体，努力转移她的注意力。  
“啊！疼死了！要裂了！”  
连环杀手用腿踢身上的男人，试图将他逼退出去。  
“嘘，詹，你摸摸我。放松心情，摸摸我。”  
拼命抚慰女性，仿生人拉起她的手摸自己的胸部。男性宽厚结实的胸部，随着模拟喘息，在她掌下抖动。  
“奈因，你的胸好大……在摇动呢……”  
人类果然被这美好的肌肉吸引走了注意力，掐揉不停，捻玩男性粉红凸起的乳尖。  
“喜欢吗……”  
逼着性爱系统生成更多润滑前液，仿生人试探地动了一下身体，果然顺利地前进了一点。  
“好喜欢，我能摸摸你的屁股吗？”  
人类顾不上体内的巨物，只想满足指尖欲望。  
“来。你想怎样对我都没问题，摸我。”  
臀瓣被掐紧，仿生人快乐地呜咽了一声，抬起臀部，完全放松的人类女性，终于彻底吞下了他。  
被高壮的仿生人搂着，詹妮特产生了巨物快要捅到自己胃的错觉。但奈因在忍耐，没有立刻开始活塞运动。  
耐心等她适应自己完全勃起的巨柱，仿生人轻柔地耸动腰肢，黏腻的水音随着仿生人的慢慢活动逐渐变得大起来，但仿生人的节奏依旧平稳、摩擦她体内的烫物动作小心的过分。  
詹妮特被奈因的温柔感动，但一点都不敢动。仿生人的力量有多大，她很清楚，但搂抱自己的这名男性仿生人，细微控制自己躯体和力量，对待自己，彷如对待易碎的玻璃制品。  
谨慎释放在人类身体深处，仿生人颤抖呻吟，一副意犹未尽的状态，但他依然担忧人类，害怕自己伤害到她。  
“别担心，人类的适应性很强的，多做几次就能习惯你的这东西了……”  
反过来安慰仿生人，人类在他胸膛和锁骨上吻个不停，最后还坏心地掐了红肿的乳尖，仿生人哼唧了一声，完全堕落在人类身体里。  
一人一仿生人，终于确定了关系，不仅是确定关系，还黏腻非常，詹妮特终于体会到被弄到三天下不了床是什么概念了。  
奈因冷淡平静的假面具被完全撕下，拥着她的时刻，他已不再是依循程序的机器，他是人造的野兽，是她的男人。  
真他妈舒服啊。  
被侍弄到几乎出现了上天堂的快感高潮，人类瘫趴在仿生人胸前，脑海里刚浮现这句话，仿生人从未软下去的美妙肉物，又开始轻轻抽动。  
“奈因，做不动了，好累啊……”  
啃咬伴侣的厚实胸肌，人类带了哭腔抱怨。  
“稍休息一下，正巧我的软体系统已经修复完毕。恢复连线。同步数据。”  
“等等，你要同步什么数据？！”  
“和你这一周所有的数据，你救治我，包容我，让我变成男人，和我做爱……”  
“住手！！别让其他仿生人看免费性教育片啊！”  
“想让别的我，也体验到这种快乐。”  
“奈因！你是白痴吗！！给我停下来！！！！”  
人类暴怒地捶打仿生人，却被紧紧拥在怀里，再也动弹不得。


	3. 3（完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车·脏话·暴力血腥角色死亡描写警告！！！  
警告！！！  
警告！！！  
警告！！！

自深沉的安睡中醒来，人类的感觉器官首先感受到了脸颊上紧贴的柔软物体。睁眼看，是男性厚实的胸肌，但平日起伏平缓的胸口却纹丝不动。仿生人为了照顾酣睡的人类，似乎在休眠中暂时停止了呼吸模拟系统。  
男人闭着双眼，秀美的脸庞微侧，表情放松平静，长翘睫毛凝住。像睡美人，又像身体柔软的雕像——充气娃娃？詹妮特揉捏他的凸厚胸肌，开始臆测仿生人为什么会被发明面世。  
揉了几把，奈因依然没有启动，她恶趣味上来了，掀开被单，扒拉他腿间的软物，曾受损严重的性器已经恢复原状，柱身软弹，人类轻捻顶端，露出那条可以溢出洪流的细缝，低头舔弄。  
“呃！詹！你……”  
仿生人立刻醒来，惊讶轻呼。  
“你终于醒了？我还以为把你弄射出来，你才能睁开双眼呢，我的睡美男。”  
“不，不能，我的系统还未……啊嗯！！！”  
仿生人受损的中枢猛然被快感数据灌满，粗壮大腿曲起绷直，澄澈的情欲体液落在人类脸颊上。  
半天不敢看她，男人摸索着拉起她，擦掉她脸上的液体，翻身压住她，轻叹，复又碎吻。

果然如同詹妮特料想的那样，RK900们不仅没有灭绝人类，还与人类政府签订了和平协议。她幻想了一下其他RK900们看到奈因共享记忆的表情，顿时感到十分头疼。逼问奈因半天，他才吞吞吐吐坦白，还加了一条：我女朋友超厉害，不要惹她。  
气得詹妮特想把他摁在地毯上捆起来搁置，让他明白谁才是家长。但奈因总是用无辜温柔的眼神看她，让她一点火气都拱不上来，只能沉浸在仿生人耐心体贴的床上运动中。  
过了一个月，时局终于稳定，餐厅重新营业，被保护偷藏的仿生人们陆续离去。只剩下几名无处可去的、或是有过伤害人类犯罪记录的仿生人，留在店里工作。奈因的腿也无大碍，詹妮特怕他无聊，索性带他上工。  
仿生人的学习机能非常强，在她身旁看了一遍，完美学会各种调酒方法。  
得到客人称赞和小费后，奈因兴奋地看着墙角的恋人。男人很少有这么开心雀跃的表情，詹妮特心底暖暖的。他非常适合这种工作，轻松快乐，和不同的人类交流，让他充满活力。  
奈因在餐厅调酒的事情似乎传播得很快，毕竟全能的RK900型仿生人，居然干起了调酒师，让人类们都大跌眼镜。但他们不知道，因为前搭档的暴力对待，这位全能仿生人的主控硬件系统损坏了小半，暂时只能维持正常生活，连本应和同型号之间的无缝同步都断断续续，根本不可能再次成为人类理想中的“万能执法者”。  
但奈因的机体设计非常成功。他相貌英俊、面容纯良无害，再加上颀长身材，匀称体型，白衬衫加黑马甲的工作服绷在他身上，勾勒出健壮肌肉曲线。  
太耐看了。老板暗自赞美，望向奈因。  
他正挽了袖子，露着肌肉结实的小臂，站在吧台里调酒。男性的动作流畅帅气，吸引所有人的目光。不时有漂亮时尚的妹子向他搭话，奈因表情柔和，回答对方问题耐心又细致。  
詹妮特吃醋了，快步走到他身边，揪住仿生人的衣袖，迫他看自己。突然她的视线余光看到窗边卡座里那个熟悉的身影——奈因的前搭档。她果断扯了奈因的衣领，踮脚吻他。  
一向冷静的老板突然在大庭广众下展示自己对仿生人的占有欲，让客人们开始起哄、呼哨、鼓掌。  
第一次在别人面前被恋人热烈缠吻，仿生人也不能控制自己的情绪系统，忘我地回应她的吻。人类的唾液被仿生人吮走，一瞬间DNA分析完成，中枢模组锁定。  
直到人类感觉到再吻下去，仿生人可能会把自己就地做了，她才挣扎着最后一丝控制力，努力推开他。  
奈因迷茫的表情一如既往，眼神更是迷蒙情动。离得太近，人类能看得见仿生人探出唇瓣的舌尖上，一片湿滑晶亮，全是自己的唾液。  
“异常仿生人太可以了，居然有这种表情……”  
“我也想和仿生人来一场试试了……”  
奈因对人类的痴态，勾起了客人们随性打趣开玩笑的兴致，店内气氛瞬时活跃。  
詹妮特望着依旧痴痴注视自己的仿生人，大声宣布。  
“每位加送一杯威士忌！顺便请大家尝尝本店最拿手的桃子派！”  
客人们开心的呼哨声再次响起，伴了掌声，喧闹不停。  
酒杯嗵地砸在吧台上，詹妮特警觉转头。  
“喂，把这垃圾还我，不然我……”  
男人明显已经喝多，溃红的眼睛紧盯调酒师。  
奈因表情凝固了，严肃到露出怒意。  
在吧台下握紧仿生人的手指，人类女性用职业微笑面对不速之客。  
“警探，淡定点。你想拿什么威胁我？奈因不是处男？被你强上过无数次？我当然知道。他不想追究以前的事，我也不在意。他是自由的，他想去哪里都是他的自由。如果你还想要名声的话，请你闭嘴，滚回座位里。”  
身材矮小的女性，容貌艳丽、五官小巧精致，外表人畜无害，却散发出强大可怖的气场。  
人类男性被她的杀气震撼到，骂了几句脏话，悻悻地甩下酒杯走出店门。

餐厅彻底打烊，已近凌晨。奈因留在经理室处理电子账册、预定补货，店主先上楼去洗刷刷，顺便带点釱给勤劳工作的仿生人。  
飘窗突然打开，跳进来的人类念出一串数字，仿生人顿时僵住了，再也无法动弹。  
仿生人被揪起衣领，仰面朝上摔在桌上，餐厅制服被胡乱扯开。  
“警探………你怎么可以……”  
疯狂揉捏熟悉的躯体，满身酒气的入侵者扯掉仿生人裤子，扳开他大腿。  
“我就是你的所有者，我是你的主人！居然敢，敢和别的女人——”  
“救我……詹……”  
仿生人的LED红到不正常，被男人压着，他动弹不得，只能向恋人呼救。  
“别妄想那个瘦了吧唧的娘们能做什么。你把她叫来倒也好，等我玩完你，再射在她子宫里，让她怀上我的种！什么自由的仿生人，见鬼去吧！”  
用力撸动仿生人的性器，人类咒骂着。

“奈因，釱能冷藏吗……”  
在楼上冲了澡，詹妮特拎了瓶冰镇饮料，又拿了包蓝血回经理室。  
一开门就看到让她几乎窒息的场面。  
心爱男人被他的前搭档压在桌上，腿被打开，恶心的人类物件正在他穴口摩擦。  
“你别碰他！！”  
女性暴怒，正要扑上去，但警探立刻掐住奈因喉咙。  
“别捣乱，要不然我把他身体里的线路拔出来给你看？”  
不想再看到爱人受伤，詹妮特遏制自己的杀人冲动，僵硬地站住。  
“过来！臭娘们！看着！看我怎么把你的男人操成贱货！”  
捅了半天没捅进仿生人身体，警探换了手指插进他。  
“妈的，里面还是这么干……伊甸园的那些塑料罐头后面湿的不行，听说分配的搭档可以操的时候，我还挺兴奋的。操了那么多次，又干又没意思！你前面这玩意儿从来没硬起来过！和这女人在大庭广众下亲的倒难舍难分，一脸下贱的发情公狗样。”  
“她是，是我的恋人。我爱她！”  
仿生人侧头看向自己挚爱的女性。  
“塑胶玩意儿！还敢说爱？看你俩的眼神就知道，你们打烊了肯定迫不及待的做，让我捡了便宜。先操烂你，再享受一下你的女人，被你操了那么久，那小身体也被你操开了？”  
“呵。警探。你废弃我已有35天，也是她拯救我的第35天。我和她做过多少次，你没办法想象吧？即使你像以前那样强迫我，我也不会为你硬起来，为你发情。我是她的，我的一切系统，已绑定了她的生体信息。”  
仿生人的表情冷淡轻蔑，眼神冷冽，对即将到来的强奸行为完全不在乎。  
“垃圾塑胶！！”  
男人被激到暴怒，一拳抡在仿生人脸上，皮肤层瞬间褪去。但受害者一声不吭，透灰色的眼珠鄙视地看着对方。  
混蛋！他又打她的奈因！指甲都抠进掌心，詹妮特心底的痛怒像火山一样即将爆发，但还不到时机。  
“警探。您这样是在犯法。他是自由仿生人，他有仿生人权。非法入侵外加强奸——现在只是强奸未遂，您到底还算不算司法人员？”  
詹妮特边转移他的注意力，边从背后的书架上摸过一把细长的小电线剪。  
“犯法？妈的！没多久这些塑胶罐子就会抢走我的工作！强奸？这破东西分配给我的第一天，我就把他上了。身体又硬，连叫床都不会！”  
人类男性怒到手臂乱挥，一瞬间的漏洞被猎食动物捕捉到。  
电光火石间，细小的凶器插进警探肩胛，接着，他被踹倒在地。  
狠狠地碾碎他的双膝和双肩，又踩碎他的通讯器，女性低头看他。  
“啊。你又欺负我的奈因。警探，我说过的，之前的事奈因放下了，我也不再计较……”  
扶起奈因查看他的伤势，见他无大碍，女性才烦躁地扯开衣领，锁骨上的纹身露了出来。  
“鸢尾花……你是？！”  
在地上滚着挣扎的警探震惊大呼。  
“嗯，DPD曾经追查我三年呢。”  
“RK900！逮捕她！她是杀人犯！”  
“我当然知道她是谁。她是我的女人。”  
不屑地回答他，仿生人倚靠在恋人身上，艰难地挪到沙发里。  
帮伴侣理顺散落的头发，人类女性把玩他不乖的刘海，在他发上珍惜地亲吻。  
“奈因，我可以吻你的唇吗？”  
“吻我。”  
仿生人立刻回答，眯眼抬起下颌，轻启薄唇等待爱的抚慰。  
比晚上吻得更加投入，透明的丝线纠缠在两人的唇瓣间，无法分离。  
“他是不是非常美？你看看他完美的肌肉，有力的手臂，还有粉嫩肉柱……我知道你也像我一样，迷恋他的身体。”  
女性的嗓音沉迷又诱惑，手指在仿生人身上揉摸，奈因壮实的胸肌可以用“巨乳”形容，手感比看上去软得多。詹妮特管不住手，托住他的胸把玩。  
奈因也忍不住了，轻哼呻吟回应她的行动，等她轻按到乳尖，那里已经硬挺，就像他腿间的涨大物一样。  
“但他最美好的是坚韧不屈的人性和温柔的性格。我爱他。这是我和你根本的区别。”  
舔上他的凸起，人类继续夸耀恋人，持续向他表白。  
“王八蛋！只要我还有他的主控密码，他永远别想逃出我手心！”  
忍着巨疼在地上蠕动，男人依旧骂骂咧咧威胁。  
放开奈因，詹妮特起身，低头问地上的男人。  
“主控密码是什么？”  
“他被分配给我时，我设下的管理员密码！只有我能控制他！让他撅起屁股被我操！”  
被气昏了头，男人一股脑全抖搂出来。  
“你说和他做爱啊？我没有密码，不用强迫他，也和他做了很多次。他温柔体贴，被他抱，非常舒服呢。”  
只是回想奈因的巨物在身体里搅动，身体被他灌满的快乐回忆，就激起了她的欲望和对眼前人渣的施虐心。  
“臭婊子！你居然让条塑料鸡巴插……”  
詹妮特一脚踢上他的脸颊，警探的牙齿飞出来两颗，他依旧不闭嘴，哀嚎着辱骂。  
“你不是一直想看到他高潮的样子吗？”  
女性回到仿生人身旁，抚摸他的腹肌，小巧的手掌下移，握住那几乎不能环握的肿大。  
“奈因，你介意我帮你撸射了吗？”  
女性的口气虽然是询问，但同时在仿生人颈侧印下噬咬的占有之吻。  
“啊……弄我，詹……我要……”  
仿佛带了报复心，仿生人喘息回答她，灰色眼眸看着地上的男人，满脸都是鄙夷不屑。  
“警探，感谢你把他推给我。明明有正常的追求方法，你却选了最恶心、最人渣的那种。”  
讽刺着他，女性的手没停歇，帮恋人轻柔撸动需要释放的性器，巨物顶端吐出透明前液，仿生人已经情动到不能停止了。  
“一个塑料罐头，飞机杯，你让我追求他？滚你妈的臭婊子！”  
“你为什么总在歧视他？所以你没见过吧？他性奋到这个模样？好美，我的奈因，我的男人。”  
“美？你他妈瞎了眼！看那个肮脏的屁股肉穴，都快被我插烂了！”  
被语言攻击，仿生人的躯体颤抖着变得僵硬。他的恋人感觉到他的动作，更加温柔地抚摸他。  
“你的男人，呵，真应该让你看看我拍的视频！这破塑料跪在地上舔我鸡巴的下贱模样！”  
见詹妮特完全不为所动，男人继续放出侮辱性的语言。  
“视频啊？没兴趣，他肯定一点都不享受。你不是羡慕我能让他露出性兴奋表情吗？吮我的手指他都可以高潮，猜不到吧？”  
人类的细吻落在仿生人腹肌上，仿生人粗喘回应她，努力撑住自己，半脱的衣服挂在臂弯里，裸露的肌肤已遍染潮粉。  
“你本来可以做到，让他彻底爱上你。异常仿生人都太单纯，只要爱他们，他们就会完全向人类献上自己。对不对？奈因？”  
但人类觉得还不够，舔吻怀里的男性肌肤，继续用言语挑逗他，顺便讥讽警探。  
“嗯……詹……爱我……”  
中枢系统被情欲数据充满，仿生人已经逼近顶点，人类的表白让他更加兴奋。  
“好爱你，我的奈因……这样舒服吗？”  
用带茧的指肚仔细摩擦男性的蘑菇头顶端，女性又在他腿上轻咬了两口。  
“詹……舒服……让我出来……后面也要……”  
奈因已经不能停止欲望需求，抬起腿等恋人抚慰另一个敏感点。  
“好湿，奈因，你里面好软，又烫。”  
用另一只手探进他后穴，詹妮特颇有技巧地压按下他的人造前列腺，他的身体已经被她摸透了。  
“不……我要……詹……”  
仿生人的高潮嗓音带了泣音，紧闭双眼倚在她身上，身体绷紧颤抖。  
被她捏住的热物噗射出巨量人造精液，涂满肌肉紧致的腹部，流淌到他的股间。同时获得高潮的后穴，歙合着吐出透明体液，和他自己的精液混成一滩。  
“奈因，你太美了。”  
用手指撑开他的后穴，让地上趴着的人渣看清仿生人赤红色不停收缩的腔肉，在润滑液的衬托下，晶亮诱人。  
“看这美丽的肉穴，在吸我的手指呢，你本来可以享受到被他身体吮吸的快感，你自己选择了错误的方式。警探。”  
“塑料垃圾……婊子……”  
詹妮特无视他的咒骂，她还没享受够奈因，又加了两根手指放进仿生人高潮后敏感的后腔里。  
“詹，我受不了……不要再……嗯啊……”  
男性的话语突然变成媚吟，强烈快感数据让他的LED转红，双手不由得自己揉捏坚实胸肌上的硬挺乳粒，透灰色眼眸逐渐失焦，被生理保护液浸润。  
“对，就这样，奈因，触碰自己的欲望点，让自己开心。”  
“开心……詹……爱你……”  
仿生人混乱的表白让人类更兴奋，又逼迫他高潮去了一次，才满意的搂着他，让他倚在自己怀抱里。  
但仿生人的挺立没有消肿，依旧希望得到她的抚慰。  
“不如让你亲眼看看？他和我做爱的时候有多美丽？”  
连环杀手的施虐心冒上来，掀起睡袍坐到仿生人的大腿上。  
奈因预料到了接下来会发生的事，兴奋地托住她的腰，等她准备好，缓缓放进他湿滑的巨大。  
“好大啊！奈因！”  
调整进入的角度，就着和他交合的姿势，女性猛地沉下身体。  
“啊……慢点，詹，会受伤！”  
性奋极点的情况下，仿生人依然关心伴侣的身体，想让她慢一些。但人类女性不想忍耐，摇着腰享受他。  
“好棒……奈因，你的大肉棒都操到我子宫里了呢。”  
故意用淫乱话语刺激奈因，詹妮特看到身下的仿生人眼神更加迷离恍惚。被前搭档看着做爱，让他产生了异样的兴奋感。  
配合她抬腰顶进，伴随着性奋到混乱的呻吟，男性健壮的身躯绷紧耸起复又落下。  
“射满我，要不然我可不放你哦……”  
“嗯……嗯……好热，我的詹……榨干我，让我快乐到宕机……”  
手掌托在恋人腿上帮她省力，男人感受前部组件在女性身体里被挤压，吮动。  
“詹……舒服，想射……”  
“射进来，我的奈因……”  
男性的喉结抖动不停，手指都要掐进女性腿里，仰头浪吟，用发烫的人造精液注入她。  
“好爽，奈因，太能射了，里面灌得满满的。你太棒了。”  
抚摸他的身体，詹妮特不停赞美他。  
“婊子！”  
警探趴在地上，紧盯着他的前搭档、性玩具，一脸从未见过的媚丽高潮神情，恍惚满足地躺在女性身下，让他更加嫉妒暴怒。  
“捡我用过的垃圾，还当成个宝贝，傻逼娘们！”  
让仿生人的肉茎退出身体，女性起身离开。  
仿生人的体液流下，在女性白嫩的腿部肌肤上画出旖丽暧昧的痕迹。  
“啊。真是不知死活，不知悔改的人渣。你是用这个肮脏东西一次又一次强迫他的吧？”  
彻底踢掉男人的裤子，詹妮特冷笑着看他的胯间。  
“好小，就这么小的东西居然还硬着呢？我知道你喜欢他，看到他高潮模样让你非常兴奋吧？但你已经没机会了。他的一切快乐反应，都是为我而出现的。”  
“贱货！垃圾！！”  
詹妮特没理他的咒骂，扭头看向自己的恋人。  
“奈因，看好了哦。”  
女性微笑着狠力一脚踏下，人类男性的肮脏物件彻底扭曲变形。  
男人差点痛昏过去，嚎叫着打滚。  
“疼吧？你弄伤他的时候，他也是这么痛苦，但他坚强不屈，他才是真正的男人。你？只是条蛆虫。”  
“狗娘养的贱货！！我一定要！一定要……”  
“就你这点小东西，还想操我？我身体里早被奈因灌满了。”  
剧痛让警探蠕动着无法发声，只能在地上瘫爬，试图远离恶魔。  
又是重重的一脚，踏落在受害者的腹间，他再也无力逃走。  
“强奸犯，死吧。”  
女性甩掉拖鞋，抬脚踩住哀嚎人类的脖子，小巧裸足一点一点降下去，人类最后的惨嚎伴随着颈骨发出异常响声，戛然而止。  
“詹……”  
仿生人看到眼前的一幕，震惊地唤着恋人。  
“这下子没人能控制你了。奈因。”  
女性的笑容扭曲残忍，但语气轻快，仿佛刚刚只是踩死了一只苍蝇。  
“你就这么杀了他——我恨……恨他！”  
奈因激动站起，愤恨地注视地上扭曲到不成形状的人类尸块。  
“我不想让你的双手染上鲜血。我无瑕的天使。”  
帮他拉上衣服，詹妮特准备叫仿生人店员们来帮忙毁尸灭迹，但奈因的表情依旧痛苦、纠结。  
“不，我不是你想象中的那种……我怕……怕死……是我上传了让同类们觉醒的数据！是我……”  
“哇哦。原来是你。太……”  
推敲着用词，她一时找不到形容语。  
“一个异常仿生人……被人类使用到损坏……已经……但我不想让你知道我是异常的……”  
灰色眼珠逐渐被人造泪液浸没，犹如滚落在澄澈池水中的透明玉髓。  
“我说过，奈因。我早就知道你是异常仿生人。你美极了，再让我亲几口！”  
詹妮特才不在乎搂着自己的是什么，他爱她，她也爱他，这就很完美了。  
吻掉仿生人的泪，詹妮特踢开尸体，坐回沙发里托着下巴思考。  
“救我的那个仿生人陪我父母去了加拿大避难，是不是可以通知他们回家了？”  
“父母？家？”  
“对啊，虽然我是个变态杀人犯，但还是有家庭的。不要让他们知道我杀人，杀了多少人——”  
“明白。你的丈夫会替你保守一切秘密。”  
“奈因？！你愿意和我结婚吗？！”  
“我是你的。但比较担心你的父母，会不会接受一个仿生人当女婿。”  
“嗯……我发短信通知他们，我喝太多睡了一名自由仿生人，他要求我负责，我觉得他挺不错，于是我们决定结婚。就这么办。”  
摸起手机，她快速地按下文字。  
“别——”  
奈因一听到她的借口，急得扑过来抢她手机，却被她反压在身下。  
“你自己送上来的哦？奈因。”  
“啊……嗯！！”  
被狠咬锁骨，刚穿好的衬衫又被她拽开，仿生人习惯性地媚吟，迎合她，再次打开了自己。  
强大又独立的仿生人被人类彻底征服，沉陷于欲望漩涡。  
湛蓝的人造海洋中，人造的物体生出真实的人性，在挚爱人类悉心呵护下，成为了新种族诞生的基石。


End file.
